Various types of apparatus have heretofore been used or proposed for use in cleaning sewers but such have had many limitations and have not been altogether satisfactory. In general, such types of apparatus have been very complicated and expensive and have been difficult to operate and/or have had very limited effectiveness in removing the type of debris which is commonly found in sewers.